


Sparring

by banrionsi



Series: Natasha Romanov oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Natasha Romanov oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sparring

"This is damaging my self-esteem, I hope you know" Y/N grumbled as she watched Natasha and Bucky spar.  
Sam laughed at her and swiped her cappuccino, taking a sip. "As a therapist, I feel qualified to point out that you're more narcissistic than Tony. I mean, it's New Years Eve, the balls about to drop and you're sitting next to a Victoria's model. So it hits midnight and she turns to you for a kiss, but you just turn your back and proceed to make out with your mirror. Ergo, there is absolutely no risk here of your self-esteem being damaged"  
Y/N scowled and snatched back her coffee. "The person who's mouth I wanted to stick my tongue in wasn't around, so unfortunately I had to settle for second best" She watched Natasha land a haymaker to Bucky s face, and covered her smirk with a long drag of her cappuccino.  
Sam followed her gaze and raised her eyebrows at her. "Tall, dark and handsome huh? Didn't realise you had a thing for Terminator". Y/N furrowed her brows at him "I don't". In the background she could hear Bucky spitting something at Natasha which sounded suspiciously like "Это ерунда!". Y/N grinned as Natasha shut him up with a roundhouse kick.  
Sam checked his phone and stood up from the mat. "Sure you don't. Anyway, I got a meeting with T'Challa. Don't wanna be late".  
Y/N giggled at him. "Meeting huh? Sure that's not just a codename for a date?". Sam winked at her, and strode off, straightening his shirt.  
Y/N returned her gaze to the ring. Watching Natasha fight was amazing. Her movements were fluid, flowing into each other smoothly. She fought so elegantly with such strength it was mesmerising.  
Y/N's eyes turned into cartoon hearts everytime she looked at her. Quite frankly it was surprising no one had caught on that she was head over heels for Natasha. It wasn't like she went to any great lengths to hide it.  
Y/N snickered as Bucky fell for Natashas feint and walked into trap. As he blocked from a punch from his left side, Natashas fist pulled back and instead she pushed off the ground to kick him full force in the chest. She dropped onto her back and leapt forward to sweep Buckys legs under him. He fell with a thud and Natasha straddled his waist and pinned his arms. A triumphant smile grew on her face and she laughed as Bucky groaned, the wind knocked out of him.  
He grumbled something in Russian and Natasha stood up, lending him a hand. He tousled her hair and rolled his eyes, however Y/N could see he was hiding a smile. He talked to her for a few seconds, saying something about a cinema, Steve and Tony, and "If I have bruises on my neck tomorrow, tell Fury it was from sparring with you". He walked toward the door to leave and smirked at Y/N.  
Nat watched him go and made her way over to Y/N. She sat down opposite her and raised her eyebrow. "Enjoy the show?". Y/N fought a blush "I gotta say sometimes I worried for Buckys life. I was debating whether to have the ambulance number ready to go on my phone, all typed out, or not"  
Natasha threw back her head and laughed. Y/N tried her best not to stare at the long line of the throat, her collarbones, the sweat still glistening on her skin. Key word being tried. She snapped back to Natasha face when she started talking. "Worried about Buckys safety huh? Sure you weren't focused on anything else? Like his abs or anything? I'm sure it didn't pass you by that he wasn't wearing a shirt".   
Y/N hadn't actually noticed that he wasnt wearing a shirt. She had been too caught up watching Natasha. While she mentally debated whether to tell Natasha this or not, Natasha stood up and winked at her. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I'm good at keeping secrets". Her hand glided across Y/N's shoulder as she walked past her on her way out of the door.  
Y/N's face burned bright red and as soon as Natasha was out of the room she buried her face in her hands and breathed out slow. She groaned and sat up. God she needed coffee. And a cold shower. Yeah. a cold shower first maybe.  



End file.
